List of Deaths
Updated through: THG50 #: *12 Hours of Continuous Sex - 1 *1994 AFC Youth Championships - 1 *2012 Apocalypse - 1 *4 8 15 16 23 42 - 1 *420 - 1 *50 Shades of Grey - 1 *9/11 - 3 A: *Aaryn Gries - 1 **Cross Burning - 1 **following Jimmy on twitter - 1 *Achy Breaky Heart - 1 *Acid Reflux and Molasses - 1 *Adam Walsh - 1 *Agnetha Faltskog - 1 *AIDS - 12 **Super AIDS - 1 *Alcohol Poisoning - 1 *Aliens - 1 *Alison Grodner - 1 *Amanda Knox - 1 *America's Next Top Porn Star - 3 *Anaconda Vice - 1 *Anal Beads - 19 *Anal Cucumbers - 1 *Anal Obliteration - 1 *Anal Seepage - 1 *Angry Cats - 1 *Angry Mother Britney - 1 *Animal Control - 3 *Ann Curry - 2 *Anne Frank - 3 *Annoyance - 1 *Anorexia - 1 *Anthrax - 2 *Ants - 3 *Applause - 1 *Ariel Black - 1 *Ariel's fork - 1 *Arrow to the knee - 1 *Arystan Oil Field - 1 *Asphyx - 3 *Autism - 1 **Mild - 14 **Moderate - 1 *Avalanche - 1 *Avril Lavigne - 1 B: *Bad Acting - 1 *Bangarang - 1 *Bathroom BRB - 1 *Beaten with a Bat - 3 *Beauty and a Beat - 1 *Becoming a Vegetable - 2 *Being a Nigga in Paris - 1 *Being an Uptown Girl - 1 *Being Asian - 1 *Being Johnny's Roommate - 1 *Being OBSESSED - 1 *Belle Glade Florida - 1 *Beyoncé albums thrown at head - 1 *Bi people - 1 *Big Bag of Dicks - 1 *"Big Belleh" Debbeh "The Dickwasher" Cartwright - 5 *Big Bird - 1 *Big Brother - 1 *Big Brother 14 House with Selena - 1 *Blanket Jackson - 1 *Blanue - 1 *Blue Ridge Rifles - 1 *Blue wigs - 1 *Boiled - 1 *Bombed - 1 **By Timothy McVeigh - 1 *Boogie Shoes - 1 *Boom at the min - 1 *Boringness - 1 *Boston Bombing - 1 *Boston PD - 1 *Botched Circumcision Blood Loss - 1 *Botched Surgery - 1 *Brad - 1 *Brain Tumors - 2 *Broken Fishbowl - 1 *Burned on a Cross by the ghost of Aaryn Gries - 1 *Butsuryu-Ji - 1 *Bye Bye Bye - 3 C: *Caines Wrath - 3 *California King Bed - 1 *Canadian Geographer - 1 *Cancer - 4 **Ass - 1 **Brain - 3 **Breast - 3 **Colon - 1 **Genital - 1 **Testicular - 1 *Cannibalism - 4 *Cardiac Arrest - 1 *Carpet Burn - 1 *Casey Anthony - 2 **Murdered by - 3 **Revenge of - 2 *Castrated - 1 *Catfish - 1 *Chainsaw Massacre - 3 *Channing Tatum's Abs - 1 *Chansey - 1 *Charlie Sheen - 1 *Chaze Sur Argos - 3 *Cheese Grater - 3 *Chelsea Lately going off air - 1 *Chemical Weapons - 3 *Chenbot - 1 *Cher - 1 *Chinese Food - 1 *Chocolate - 1 *Chocked by a single hair in a drink of milk - 1 *Choked on Chicken - 1 *Choking on a Cock - 1 *Choking on their own vomit - 1 *Chicken Niggit Autism Potato - 1 *Chris Benoit - 13 *Christina Aguilera **Her Career - 1 **Vocal Range - 1 **Vocal Runs - 3 *Christina Applegate - 1 *Christopher Dorner - 1 *Chronic Gas - 3 *Chuck Testa - 1 *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 3 *Cloaks Showered - 1 *Colorado Wildfire - 1 *Colton in Survivor - 1 *Comission for Religious Relations with Muslims - 1 *Commercial Break - 3 *Complications **being unconjoined - 1 **with a sex change - 1 **with Liposuction - 1 *Conservative Part of Guatemala - 1 *Constipation - 3 *Cooties - 1 *Corbin Bleu - 5 **Corbin Bleu's Basketball - 1 *Corey Morgan - 2 **his burp - 1 **his farts - 1 **his herpes - 1 *Corona Bottle - 1 *Cory Monteith - 1 **his acting - 1 *Couldn't Hold Back - 3 *Courteney Cox's Cock - 5 *Courtney Yates - 3 *Cracked Head Open - 1 *Craigslist - 1 *Crashed car in bridge - 1 *Creeper Explosion - 1 *Crippler Crossface - 1 *Cross - 1 *Crucifixion - 1 *Crushed **by Lil Boosie's Shit - 1 **by Oprah - 3 **by Zeptis - 3 *Cumberland Plateau Salamander - 3 *Cumshot - 2 *Curb Stomped - 1 *Cut Cord - 1 *Cutting Down the Stream - 1 *Cutting teeth on wedding rings - 4 *Cynthia (the really cool dancer) - 3 **making omelettes - 1 D: *Daath - 1 *Dancing With the Stars - 1 *Daniel Benoit - 1 *Dat Ass Doe - 3 *David Schwimmer's Schlong - 1 *Dawn O'Keefe's Vagina - 3 *Day 14 - 1 *Dead Elephant Falling - 1 *Death - 2 *Deathmatches - 27 *Decapitated - 1 *Deforestation - 1 *Depression - 1 *Detox - 1 *Dexter - 1 *Diamond Sword - 3 *Diarrhea - 3 **of the Mouth - 3 *Diarrhea Rain - 1 *Diarrheabetes - 3 *Dick Chopped off by Guillotine - 1 *Dicks - 1 *Did too much acid - 1 *Didi Pickles - 1 *Dinengdeng Festival - 1 *Diplomatic Missions of Madagascar - 1 *DirecTV - 3 *Disembowled by a power sander - 1 *Dogs in Enclosed Pool Area - 1 *Doing the conga - 1 *Doodoo - 1 *Double Murder Suicide - 4 *Down Syndrome - 1 *Down the mudslide - 1 *Dr. Kevorkian - 1 *Drank Dr. Pepper - 1 *Drinking **Clorox - 1 **Johnny's Piss - 1 *Driving a plane into the ground in PA - 1 *Drop of Shame - 2 *Dropped that thun thun thun - 1 *Dropping - 1 *Drowned - 5 **in a Lake - 3 **in a pool of Mountain Dew - 1 **in a toilet - 3 **in Cement while watching son's wrestling match - 3 **in Oprah's ass **in Syrup - 1 **Under Pool Tarp - 1 *Drugs - 1 *Drunk Ms. Frizzle - 1 *Dying on Dancing With the Stars - 1 *Dykes - 1 *Dynamite - 1 *Dzuboks - 1 E: *E Coli - 2 *Earthquake - 4 *Eaten **alive by ants - 1 **by Jenzie's Vagina - 1 **by Johnny - 1 **by Spot - 1 **by Stay Puft - 1 **by Zeptis - 2 *Eating Dicks - 1 *Edward Bower - 1 *Eel - 3 *Electrocution - 2 *Elephantitus - 1 *Elliot Moose - 1 *Embarrassment - 4 *Encased in Concrete - 1 *EPL - 1 *Euclides Da Cunha - 1 *European Route E25 - 1 *Eva Marie - 1 *Exorcism - 1 *Exploding Can - 1 *Exploding Turtle - 3 *Explosion - 1 *Explosive Diarrhea - 6 *Extinction - 1 F: *Failed Heart Transplant - 1 *Failing me now - 3 *Fairmont Downtown Historic District - 1 *Fake Orgasm - 1 *Falling computer - 3 *Falling down the stairs - 1 *Falling in Fire - 1 *Falling off a cliff - 1 *Falling on pavement - 1 *Family Feud Marathon - 1 *Fat Slapped - 1 *Fatal Diarrhea - 3 *Febreze - 1 *Feeling 23 - 1 *Finger Banged - 1 *Finish Line - 1 *Fire - 4 *Flaming Zombie - 1 *Flatulence - 1 *Flesh Eating Virus - 1 *Flipping a lid - 1 *Florina's Stand Your Ground Laws - 1 *Flu Shot gone wrong - 1 *Flush of Shame - 1 *Foreskin - 1 *Forest Fire - 1 *Fox News - 1 *Franklin D. Roosevelt - 1 *Friends Cast Murder - 1 *Froze to Death - 1 *FTSE Smallcap Index - 1 *Fuck Yall - 1 *FUCK YOU - 1 *Fucked - 3 **by Kanye West - 1 *Fucking Niggers - 1 G: *Gangbanged by Blacks, Asians and Gays - 1 *Gas Chamber - 1 *Gay people - 1 *GCB Cancelled - 1 *Genital Warts - 1 *Genny B - 2 *Get My Mojo Working - 1 *Ghost Face - 1 *Ghost Light - 1 *Ghost Rider - 1 *Giggidy sitting on them - 1 *GinaMarie Zimmerman's Nomination Speech - 1 *GLAAD - 3 *Glass Jar Broke in Asshole - 1 *Global Citizenship - 1 *Glory Hole - 1 *God - 1 *Going to Bentley - 1 *Gonorrhea - 1 *Good Ol' Beach - 1 *Goosh Goosh - 41 **in the Prison Shower - 1 *Gorilla **Anal - 1 **Rape - 1 *Grenade in Asshole - 1 *Grindr - 1 *Guillotine - 1 *Guilt - 1 *Gun - 1 *Gutted - 1 *Gwyneth Paltrow **Her vespa - 1 H: *Hacked - 1 *Hagfish - 1 *Hangliding Fire Bomb + Molasses - 1 *Hangnail - 1 *Head Implosion - 1 *Head in the Game - 1 *Heart Attack - 1 **on Day 14 - 1 *Heart Ripped Out by Sabrina Lloyd - 1 *Heart Stolen by Lucy - 1 *Heart Torn Out by Raccoon - 1 *Heather (Total Drama Island) - 1 *Hell froze over - 1 *Hemlock - 1 *Henry Your Blank - 3 *Hepatitis B - 6 *Hepatitis C - 9 *Heroin Overdose - 1 *Herpes - 4 **from Jenna Marbles - 3 *Hey Hey Hey - 1 *High School Shooting - 1 **during the High School Musical - 1 *Hitler **Ghost of - 1 *Hit by **a bus - 1 **a train - 1 **Lance Edward's Car - 3 **the Thornberry RV - 1 **two buses - 3 *Hit it first - 3 *Hitler - 1 *HIV - 1 *HIV to Full Blown AIDS - 1 *Homophobia - 1 *Homosexuals - 1 *Honey - 1 *Hopping - 2 *Horse - 2 **Horse Penetration - 1 **Horse Shit - 1 *Howie D - 1 *Human Centipede - 1 *Hung themself - 2 *Hunter's Revenge - 3 *Hurricane - 1 **Katrina - 2 I: *I Dropped My Phone - 1 *I Know You Want It - 1 *Ian **His mother - 1 **His shit filled mouth - 1 **His soundboard - 3 **Singing - 1 **Tennis Racket - 1 *Icebox - 2 *Idiocy - 1 *IDK - 3 *Implosion - 1 *inb4's Car - 1 *Incarceration - 1 *Incest - 1 *Ingested Mercury - 3 *Ingesting Oxy Clean - 1 *Inhalants - 1 *Injection of Chicken Pox - 1 *Insanity - 3 *International Federation of Investors Association - 1 *Irrelevant - 1 J: *Jaden Smith - 1 *James DiMaggio - 1 *JamesM - 1 *JAP ANUS Relations - 3 *Jay Z Killing Himself - 1 *Jellyfish - 1 *Jennifer Aniston's Ass - 3 *Jesus Christ - 2 **The Power of - 1 *Jimmy - 8 **drowned in Jimmy's semen - 1 **going BRB - 1 **his butt - 3 **Jimmy's fat ass - 2 **stalked by Jimmy - 3 *Jodi Arias - 1 *Joey "Fat One" Fatone - 1 *Johnny - 1 **his acid sweat - 1 **his anal - 3 **his corrosive spit - 3 **his face - 1 **his mom - 3 **his Penis - 2 **his Parents - 1 **his speech making - 1 **his toxic farts - 1 **his twitter account - 1 **shit on their face - 1 *Jon-Benet Ramsey - 1 *JP's Penis - 1 *Judge Judy - 2 *Julia Ann - 1 *Julie Chen - 1 *Julien Coupat - 1 K: *Katie Vick - 1 *Ke$ha **listening to - 3 *Keisha Phillips - 1 *KeKe Wyatt - 3 **Ghost of - 1 **Stabbed by - 8 *Kelly Rowland - 1 *Kicked out for being Gay - 1 *Kicked out of the Group - 1 *Kidnapping - 3 **to Aruba - 3 *Killed by wife Heidi - 1 *KingMac - 1 **Anal - 1 *KKK - 2 *Knife in head - 1 *Knock You Down - 1 *Kuhbett - 1 L: *Lack of CIT XP - 1 *Lack of diabetes testing supplies - 1 *Lack of parenting - 1 *Lactose Intolerance - 1 *Ladd Herzeg - 1 *Larry King's Shriveled testicles - 1 *Laser beam - 1 *Laser cats - 3 *Laughing - 2 *Learned to twerk - 1 *Leasing - 1 *Left to drown in a pool by Usher - 1 *Leftover bomb from Hunger Games 1 and Dzokhar - 3 *Leprosy - 1 *Lesbianism - 3 *Lightning - 1 *Lil Wayne - 1 *Lindsay (Total Drama Island) - 1 *Lindsay Lohan - 1 *Lions - 1 *Lisa Ann - 1 *Listening to High School Musical - 1 *Living for the Applause - 1 *Lobotomized with an Ice Pick - 1 *London and Northeastern Railway - 1 *London Colosseum - 1 *Loneliness - 1 *Looking **at Jimmy - 1 **at Jimmy's ass - 1 **at Jimmy's pubes - 1 **for themselves - 3 *Lost in a fight to Carlos Danger - 3 *Louisa May Alcott - 1 *Love Letter - 1 *Lung Cancer - 1 *Lying - 1 M: *Machete Kills - 2 *Machete to the Penis - 3 *Madonna - 1 *Marathon Bombing - 1 *Marina Diamandis - 2 *Mary-Kate and Ashley - 1 *Masturbation - 2 *Matching Tune - 1 *Matthew Perry - 1 **Matthew Perry's Corpse - 1 *Mauled by Bunnies - 1 *Mauled by Tigers - 3 *MDNA Album - 1 *Medivac - 1 *Megan from "Megan is Missing" - 1 *Merriam Webster Dictionary - 1 *Meteor - 3 *Michael J. Fuchs - 1 *Mike Will Made It - 8 *Miscarriage - 1 *Misogyny - 1 *Missed Sunday Mass - 1 *Molasses - 9 *Monica Culpepper - 1 *Monique Coleman - 1 *Mother - 1 *Mouschi - 3 *Moving into a college dorm - 3 *Mr. Noodle - 1 *Mslaw - 1 *Mugged - 1 *Murdered **By Balloon boy - 1 **By Bees - 1 **By Jimmy's Roommate - 1 **By Julia Ann - 1 **By Lady Tremaine - 1 **By Margot - 1 **By Mickey Mouse - 1 **By Mouschi - 1 **By Mrs. Burkett - 1 **By North West - 1 **By OJ Simpson - 1 **By Pu - 1 **By Queen Elizabeth II - 1 **By Sai Deodhar - 3 **By Susan Atkins - 1 **By The Kool-Aid Man - 1 **By Zac Efron - 1 N: *NAACP - 1 *Nancho - 1 *Natalee Holloway - 5 **Axe Murderer - 1 *Natalia Kills Killing - 3 *Navy Seals - 1 *Nematodes - 1 *Nicholas Cage - 3 *Nigga Shit - 1 *Niggas - 1 *Nigger in Parenthesis - 3 *Nigger Insurance - 1 *Nipples ripped off and shoved down throat - 1 *NO - 2 *North Korean Labor Camps - 1 *North West - 1 *Not being endured - 1 *Not caring - 2 *Nuclear Winter - 1 O: *Obesity - 1 *Oil Explosion - 3 *OJ's Bitch in Jail - 3 *Old Age - 1 *Oliver Poole - 1 *Orgasm - 2 *Orgy gone wrong - 1 *Ottis Toole - 1 *Ovary Explosion - 1 *Overdose - 5 **in a Vancouver Hotel - 1 **Viagra - 1 *Overeating KFC - 3 *Overexposure to Radiation - 1 *Overhydration - 1 *Overrun and choked - 1 *Oxycotin - 1 P: *Pablo Sanchez's Baseball Bat - 1 *Pacman - 1 *Pam Tanner - 1 *Panda Hugs - 1 *Panicked at the Disco - 2 *Papercut - 4 **on Dick - 1 *Parachuted into a Piranha tank full of Molasses - 1 *Paragliding - 1 *Paris Hilton - 1 **her music - 1 *Paxton - 1 *Peanut Allergy - 3 *Peeled Open - 1 *Penis - 1 *Penis Enlargement Surgery - 1 *Perry10 sitting on them - 1 *Philadelphia String Quartet - 1 *Pink Eye - 3 *Pit of snakes - 1 *Pixie Dust - 1 *Plane Crash - 1 **Ajira Flight 316 - 1 **in Aruba - 1 **Oceanic Flight 815 - 1 *Plane Flown into Building on September 11th - 1 *Playing too much Sims 3 - 1 *Poached - 2 *Pocahontas - 1 *Poetic Justice - 1 *Poison Apple - 5 *Poisoned - 1 *Poisoned Cat Litter - 1 *Pollos Frisby - 3 *Poop in Eye - 1 *Pope Francis II - 1 *Poppin a Molly - 1 *Popping a Tit - 1 *Poverty - 1 *Power Cord - 3 *Pressure Cooker Explosion - 1 *Pretty Girl Rocking - 2 *Pseudomyrophis Nimius - 3 *Puberty - 3 *Pubic Hair - 1 *Punched in the face - 1 *Pushed off the HOH Competition - 1 *Pushed out a window - 1 *Pushed out of plane - 1 Q: *Quicksand - 1 R: *Rachel Reilly's fans - 1 *Racism - 1 *Racist Remarks by Aaryn Gries - 1 *Raging Homosexuals - 1 *Rain - 1 *Raina Rose - 1 *Random.org - 2 *Raped - 5 **By a cow, loses intestines - 1 **By a pedo - 1 **By Amanda Bynes - 1 **By Children - 1 **By Mr. Tumnus - 1 **By Prisoners - 1 **By Satan - 1 *Rasputin's Cock - 1 *Reading **reading Tony's Gay District - 3 *Restarting - 3 *Riding an Umbrella into a plane's jet - 1 *Rigging - 1 *Riya Sen - 1 *Roar - 1 *Roasted Alive - 1 *Roasted Over an Open Fire - 3 *Rob Milligan - 1 *Robbie Williams' Shit - 1 *Roderick Paulate - 3 *Roller Coaster Crash - 1 *Rubber Allergy and Herpes and Something to do with Molasses - 3 *Rudolph's Shit - 1 *Run over **by a car - 1 **by Lance - 1 *Ryan Ross - 1 S: *Sai Deodhar - 1 **Her Horrible Acting - 1 *Salmonella - 1 *Same - 1 *San Carlos Point - 3 *Santa Barbara Student Housing Cooperative - 1 *Santa's Rats - 1 *Sat on **by Abby Lee Miller - 1 **by "Big Belleh" Debbie "the Dickwasher" Cartwright - 1 **by Gabourey Sidibe - 3 **by Shay - 1 **by Tabatha - 1 **by Zeptis - 1 *Satan - 1 *Sauteed in Butter - 1 *Scaphism - 1 *Scarlet Johansson Falling - 1 *Schroeder's Piano - 1 *Science - 1 *Scooby and Shaggy - 3 *Scott sat down - 3 *Segway off cliff + lawnmower - 1 *Selena Gomez - 1 *Self Sucking - 1 *Set on fire - 1 *Sewage Tank - 1 *Sex **with Susan Boyle - 1 *Sex Change - 1 *Sexual Assault - 1 *Shade Thrown - 1 *Sharknado - 3 *Sharon Mitchell - 25 **Corpse - 3 **HIV - 1 **STDs - 1 *Sharon's Herpes and STDs - 3 *Shay sucked their cock - 1 *ShayyBayy **Complaining - 1 **Fatrolls - 1 **her literacy - 1 **her tooth vagina - 1 **Raped by - 1 **Release of - 1 **Smothered by - 1 **Voice - 1 *Shears - 1 *Ship - 3 *Shit - 4 *Shitting Themselves - 1 *Shot - 4 **By Eric and Dylan - 1 **By George Zimmerman - 4 **By innocent white guy - 1 **By Michael - 1 **By Rihanna - 1 **By Seung-Hui Choi **By Shoplifter - 1 **From someone's boredom - 1 **in Sioux Falls - 1 **On a boat - 1 **Shot dead with Skittles in Hand - 1 **Shot themselves through the head - 1 *Shotgun to head - 1 *Show cancellation - 1 *Showering to Toxic - 3 *Sidelines of Boston Bombing - 1 *Sierra Reed - 1 *Silence - 4 *Simon Ford - 1 *Singing **Singing I Hit It First - 1 **Singing with Jimmy - 1 *Skinned Alive - 2 *Skull Split by Matt Lauer - 1 *Skunk - 3 *Skyscraper - 1 *Slaughtered - 1 **at Sea World - 1 **by Zephyr Talent Agency - 1 *Sleeping with Magic Johnson - 1 *Slingshot and Fishtank - 1 *Slipping on Butter - 1 *Smacked Down - 1 *Smart Guy - 1 *Smashing the Beaver State Egg - 1 *Smoke Monster - 1 *Smothered by a pillow - 1 *Snapchat - 1 *Snorting Condom - 3 *Snow White - 1 *Soaked Up the Sun - 3 *Sodomized by a baseball bat - 1 *Some Asian Bitch - 1 *Some Complicated Word - 1 *Something about a falling rock - 1 *Sonic Farts - 1 *Spammed out by Jamjars - 1 *Spice Girls - 1 *Spider-Woman - 3 *Spiked Mace up the Ass - 1 *Spleefing - 1 *Spontaneously combusting iPhone - 1 *Spot - 3 *Stabbed - 1 **at the Disney Channel Games - 3 **by Paxton at Walmart - 1 **by Katie the Carrot - 3 **in Self-Defense - 1 **in the Eye - 1 **Stabbed with hot coffee poured on them - 1 *Stapled - 1 *Starved - 2 **in the Congo - 1 **to death in a Cleveland Basement - 1 *Staten Island Heat - 1 *Stratusfaction - 1 *STDs - 2 *Stepped on - 1 *Stoned - 4 **at the Disney Channel Games - 1 *Stop - 1 *Stopped Believing in Vancouver - 1 *Subhashni Giridhar - 1 *Sucked - 3 *Suds - 1 *Suffocation - 1 **in the closet - 1 *Suicide - 2 **at the Olympics - 1 **Bombing - 1 **Plane Crash - 1 *Summertime Sadness - 1 *Sung to death - 1 *Sunshine Boy - 1 *Supporting - 1 *Surgery Complications - 3 *Susan Atkins - 1 *Swagger Jagger - 1 *Swallowed Toothpick - 1 *Swapping Universes - 1 *Syleena Johnson - 1 T: *T-Baby - 1 *Tabatha's Vlog - 1 *Table Flipped - 1 *Tamerlan Tsarnaev - 1 *Taser - 1 *Tattooed Heart - 3 *Terri Schiavo - 1 *Terrorists - 2 *The B in Apartment 23 - 1 *The Cow's Coming Home - 1 *Thinking they're funny - 1 *Thrown off the boat - 1 *Thrown under the bus by Jemima - 1 *Thursday - 1 *Tiger - 1 *Tilly Haynes - 1 *Tim Hortons - 1 *Time warp to Columbine - 3 *Tissues - 1 *Titanic - 2 *TJ Lane - 1 *Toddlers - 1 *Tony and Tyler - 1 *Tony's Brother - 1 *Too many Olives - 1r *Tornado - 1 *Tortoise dropped on head - 1 *Torture - 1 *TotallyMicheal's Penis - 3 *Tovonanahary Rabetsitonta **his Political Party - 1 *Tracker Jackers - 1 *Trampled **by Elephants **by Whores - 1 *Trashman - 1 *Tree - 1 *Tripped - 1 *Trish Stratus - 1 *Tuesday Night - 1 *Tumor - 1 *Twerking too hard - 12 *Twilight - 1 U: *Uhhhhh - 1 *Unfairness - 1 *Unicorn Spear - 1 *United States Senate - 1 *United States Senate Election in Mississippi, 1976 - 1 *Unknown - 1 *Unplugged - 1 *Urinating on an Electric Fence - 1 *Urinary Tract Infection - 1 **Clearing it with a Whale Bone - 3 *Using Vine too much - 1 V: *Valerie Harper - 1 *Vanessa Hudgens - 1 *Vegetation - 1 *Vending Machine Falling - 4 *Very Very Bloody Vagina - 1 *VH1 TV - 1 *Viagra Overdose - 3 *Vigorous Anal Sex - 1 *Vincent - 1 *Vogue - 3 *Volcanic Eruption - 1 *Volcano - 1 W: *Waking up in Vegas - 1 *Wall of water - 1 *Was Hit First - 3 *Water - 1 *Water Intoxication or some shit - 1 *Weeping Angels - 1 *Werewolf - 1 *What - 2 *Wheelchair - 1 *Whistlenotes - 1 *White Walkers - 3 *Whitey down the hole - 1 *Who Knows - 2 *Wikipedia Page - 1 *Wild Bees - 3 *Will Smith - 1 *William Schulz - 1 *Wolves - 1 *Women's Prison Fight - 1 *Wonton Soup - 3 *Wopped - 2 *Wrath of Sun Baby - 2 *Wrecking Ball - 7 *WYDN - 1 X: *Write the first section of your page here. Y: *Yearbook falling on head - 1 *Yeast Infection - 1 *YOLO YOLO PUSSY - 1 *"You Can't Have Me" - 1 Z: *Zac Efron - 1 *Zeptis' Fat Ass - 1 *Zodiac Killer - 3 *Zombies - 1 **Aisha the YPR - 1 **Brad - 6 **Consuela - 1 **Didi Pickles - 2 **Eaten by - 2 **Jesus - 1 **Kittens - 1 **Mr. Coconut - 1 **Olmec - 1 **Rosie - 1 **Scott - 3 **Strike the Gold - 3 **Sylvester - 1